


Poncho Time

by feralbastard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Kind of? hm, Large Cock, M/M, Massage, Messy, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Subspace, Terato, Teratophilia, Wings, belly bulge, deep penetration, gotta get that monster dick, monster fucking, there's a tiny bit of plot but it's related to the porn so-, writing this? fine. tagging it? yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralbastard/pseuds/feralbastard
Summary: Sosna is very much in love with his boyfriend, who happens to be a god. And when the god's primary form looks like a giant feathery monster, it really doesn't deter him from showering Hesperos in the love he deserves.Sosna's gonna bed his god or die trying, pretty much
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. <Reference>

**Author's Note:**

> I made an entire separate account to post this so please appreciate it,,
> 
> it's sweet and loving but also Sosna's probably gonna die by the end of this, lmao

You can find both of their refsheet pages linked below, but I figured people would want to see the monster if there’s going to be monsterfucking involved. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[Sosna](https://refsheet.net/ferrosparrow/Sosna) and [Hesperos](https://refsheet.net/CryptidPossum/Hesperos)

Once I figure out how to do this on mobile, I’ve have a visual reference of Hesperos here.


	2. Handjob

Swinging a leg up and over his ribcage, Sosna straddles his boyfriend’s chest, dragging his fingers carefully through the clusters of downy feathers as Hesperos rumbles underneath him. He wasn’t quite sure how to kiss him when he was like this, at least not the way he wanted to, but at least he knew how to make him feel good.

The original intent was for a massage, to try and make the god comfortable in his primary form. So Sosna could show him just how much he was loved, regardless of what shape he was in. 

(His heart still broke to think of his boyfriend’s terror, how reluctant he was to transform, terrified Sosna would leave. As if. He was magnificent, stealing the librarian’s breath away regardless of how he looked. And honestly... it kind of explained why he sometimes sprouted feathers if he used enough magic.)

The human was balancing carefully on Hespero’s stomach as his long fingers knead at the taut flesh of his sides, over his ribs and along his flanks. The soft rumbling of Hesperos’ purring was seeping into his bones, a pleasant numbness settling in his thighs from the vibrations, leading his thoughts to several less wholesome avenues. 

Honestly, though, in hindsight? He shouldn’t have been surprised that it turned to sex. What he WAS surprised by, however, was the slender, tapered head that brushes so gently against his hip, nearly hidden in the feathery coat. He has to do a double-take when he glances over his shoulder, originally assuming he had slid down enough to bump into a folded wing. His thoughts derail momentarily, a surprised static that leaves his skin feeling just a bit too warm. That was definitely not a wing. It makes sense that his genitalia would be equally inhuman, but... wow. Damn. 

“Y’know, Hesp. I _did_ say I wanted you to feel good,” he says conversationally, crawling up Hesperos’ body so slowly, leaning over his long throat to press a kiss to the eyeless face that tilted up at him with the uncanny semblance of a smile. Sosna smooths his hands over his boyfriend’s antlers, brushing soft touches over the flower petals, the tiny dusting of golden pollen sticking to his skin.

“You okay with that?” he asks, voice more concerned than seductive. They’ve slept together plenty of times already, sure, but never like this. This might be going too far if he isn’t ready. And he’s belatedly realizing that Hesperos might not even be interested in that right now; it might be a side effect of all the touching, gentle and intimate and loving. Sosna himself gets weak in the knees whenever his boyfriend’s arm slides around his waist, skin tingling from the briefest touch. Maybe he’s just making assumptions.

His nervous spiral is immediately cut short when his boyfriend nods, rumbling his approval without bothering to speak. He can- it takes a little more effort, though, and clearly Hesp is deciding to drowse and let the human take care of him. Sosna’s face lights up even as a flush creeps up his neck, honored that he’s trusted just as much when Hesperos is this vulnerable. 

“Just lie back and enjoy yourself,” he promises, ruffling his long ears, so cute and expressive. He shuffles around, sliding back down to perch on the god’s abdomen, running his fingers gently along the soft skin of his stomach and facing the apex of his legs. 

He places one hand carefully on the head of Hesperos’ clearly-interested dick and laughs softly when the muscles of his stomach jump, barely jostling him. Curious, he uses his other hand to touch one of the little protrusions right underneath, and the god shivers beneath him. It’s soft, fleshy, but it’s not quite a vein.

“Oh?” he notes out loud, brushing both hands so slowly down towards the base. At first he’s mildly concerned, but notes that’s not the only irregularity, so... it’s probably supposed to be there, then. He kneads gently, giving a few gentle pulls, grinning when he’s rewarded with a little bit more unsheathing. They’re... spines? They’re not sharp, though: they’re almost rubbery and they give easily to any kind of pressure, but there’s a good number of them, and Hesperos whines so sweetly when he drags his fingertips over them.

Interesting. He’s definitely filing that information away for later, wondering if that’s enough texture to feel. 

Sosna doesn’t have any lube other than the pre beading at the tapered tip, swiping it up in rhythmic passes and slicking his hands with it. He does his best to get Hesperos to full arousal, heavy and twitching in his hands, and he’s starting to realize he might have made a mistake. He definitely can’t close a single hand around it now, because what he thought was the base is now a little less than halfway up the shaft, and he feels the first few butterflies start to crawl up into his throat. 

Sosna presses his knees into his boyfriend’s stomach, using both hands to provide as much coverage as he can. It’s a lot longer than a human cock, and the spines are throwing him off a bit, but it’s not that much different. He’s panting just a bit from exertion and arousal equally, both slightly alarmed and admittedly somewhat delighted to discover exactly how damn big Hesperos was. His face flushes, not entirely sure if trying to take that would kill him, but... it’d be one hell of a way to go. He certainly couldn’t complain. It’s a few inches thick at the base, and the gentle curve, all of those spikes... that’s something to talk to Hesp about later, if he would be interested. Sosna definitely is.

The human scoots forward, knees braced on either side of the base, which yeah, that’s very much the base, holy shit, and works him over with a quick, gentle rhythm. There’s a lot more to work with when Hesperos is wearing this shape, as long as his forearm, but he tries to stick to what he knows the god likes. He can tell when Hesperos is close, the muscles underneath him slowly tensing as the god himself growls louder in warning, sending a delighted liquid heat down Sosna’s spine. 

“I’ve got you, you’re okay, love. Just let go,” he coaxes, leaning in and moving a little bit faster, trying to tip the god over the edge. He realizes his mistake far too late because Hesperos snarls, dick pulsing in his arms as he comes and. Oh. He’s a lot closer than he was a moment ago. Oh no. 

Sosna yelps, freezing as he’s suddenly doused in hot fluid, though underneath his surprise he can’t deny it’s kinda hot. Even though it’s not intentional, Hesperos bucks his hips erratically as he rides through his high, forcing Sosna to cling harder or risk getting thrown off. (He doesn’t make the connection until later that he probably gave the god even more stimulation that way, which is a nice afterthought, but honestly, he was just trying not to get flung to the ground.) 

“Wow,” he breathes after Hesperos is spent, panting and softening as he comes back down, unsure if this situation qualifies as more unfortunate or more hilarious. There probably wasn’t any saving these clothes, but he couldn’t find the energy to care. Sosna was more concerned with the rapidly-cooling come literally dripping off him: all over his body, and oh, shit, absolutely in his hair. It even got in his mouth, which doesn’t bother him in the slightest (it was kind of nice, sweet and musky, different than the way he usually tasted). 

Honestly, though? It was worth it. And he’d do it again, without hesitation, because if Sosna’s being honest with himself, those growls got to him pretty damn fast. Sue him, it’s kinda hot to see the god lose control. Maybe he would just... bring a poncho or something, next time. Because there will definitely be a next time, he’s sure of it. 


	3. Blowjob

This time, at least, the sex is intentional.

Hesperos is working on showing his true form more often, and Sosna loves every moment of it, the trust and intimacy. He thinks the god is gorgeous, the iridescent sheen of his dark feathers catching the light and the soft glimmer between, suggestive of stars. Sometimes he’ll just lay on the ground next to him, using his phone’s flashlight to admire the ever-changing play of light, watching galaxies swirl through his plumage. Other times he’ll just run his hands over everything he can reach, mystified and reverent, honored he’s trusted enough to see this. 

He likes to press kisses over his skull, his snout, his mouth, hanging off his antlers or draped over his neck, so careful not to cover the little slits in his neck. Sosna has seen vapor leak from them a few times, but he’s still not quite sure if Hesperos needs them to breathe, or if he wouldn’t even notice. He doesn’t want to test it. His boyfriend’s usually not comfortable enough like this to cuddle for very long, but Sosna doesn’t mind. He’ll take what he can get. It’s a lazy moment like this he dares to say anything, holding one clawed hand as he’s sprawled against his chest, thumb rubbing idly over his kinda-knuckles. 

“Hey, love. Mind if I try something?”

Hesp considers him for a long moment, studying the pink flush over Sosna’s skin before he grins, lazy and wide. (Sosna doesn’t think he gives anything away, but Hesperos has a knack for reading his mind.) “But of course.” The god indulges him with a sleepy hum, rolling onto his side and folding his smaller set of wings out of the way. 

Sosna sits up, shifts to sit on the floor next to him. He rakes his hands through the thick coat of feathers, sliding along his ribs and down to his narrow hips. It takes him a second to find the sheath nestled under his feathers, fingertips dragging along his body until there’s a sudden give, a bit of softer skin protecting the delicate anatomy underneath. 

Hesperos is already interested, judging by the firmness underneath his touches, tracing the edges of his opening with barely-there pressure. It doesn’t take very long before there’s a bit of slick beading along his slit, a few more teasing brushes before a bit of the head is sliding out.  
Sosna leans down to kiss the very tip, muffling his laughter when Hesperos groans, tail coiling on the ground like he’s trying to hold onto something. 

“Easy,” he chides, fingers sliding between the fold of his sheath. Not pressing inside, just stroking him as more of his dick slips free, gleaming and sticky. Sosna traces the underside of one spine with his finger and the god’s hips buck, a soft warble much lower than his human voice as his dick twitches for more attention. So impatient, so needy. There’s a sly grin on Sosna’s lips, enjoying the power he has over this beautiful creature.

Soon enough he’s fully erect and Sosna traces the gradient of color with gentle touches. Dark violet at the crown fading into a soft lavender at the base, the sheath pink and glistening, every part of him is gorgeous. He settles himself close to Hesperos’ folded wing, bending gently to kiss the tip again. The god makes a low sound, hands clenching as he tries to hold still, tries to be patient. 

“Shhh,” Sosna soothes, one hand on the curve of his stomach, able to feel his muscles jump. He takes a few moments to press chaste kisses along his boyfriend’s length, free hand running gently over the top, sliding over the spines and spreading the natural lubrication from his sheath. With another careful lean, Sosna presses his lips to one of the spines, kitten-licking his way over it and up towards the head. He licks away a forming bead of precome, glances up at Hesperos with a sly smile as he takes the tip into his mouth, slips his tongue over the slit and sucks so gently. It’s more of a tease than anything because Sosna’s attention goes back to the shaft, switching between gentle presses of his lips and wet, open-mouthed kisses. 

Hesperos lets out a shaky whine when he licks a stripe up the shaft, one of the spines brushing against his nose. He idly pushes some hair away from his face, tucks it behind his ear and settles that hand right at the base, squeezing gently. Despite his long fingers, he can’t close his hand around it- he’s pretty sure that might kill him, but thinking about being fucked so deeply has heat pooling in his stomach already.

He takes his time, slow and almost lazy while he works his way down to the root and back up. The spines are flexible, almost rubbery, and he takes a certain delight in swirling his tongue over each one just to hear Hesperos’ ragged breaths. He’s been good enough to deserve a reward, Sosna decides. 

A couple of teasing licks along the underside of the crown have his boyfriend squirming, his wings unfolded and twitching against the floor, like he’s not sure if he wants to push himself towards or away from Sosna. The man smoothes one hand gently over the shaft while he takes it into his mouth, tongue flattened while he tries to see how _much_ he can manage. Not very much at all, apparently. The angled tip presses along the roof of his mouth and bumps against the back of his throat, making his eyes water. That’s alright though. That’s enough to work with. If there’s one thing he knows how to do, it’s giving a blowjob, and he’ll be damned if alien anatomy is gonna stop him. 

Sosna bobs his head, pulling almost all the way off and sinking back down, working his tongue along the length while he tries to breathe as well as he can. He might choke if he tries to take more, and personally finds that a little unsexy. There’s enough room to slide his tongue along the underside while it’s in his mouth, he discovers, and that makes Hesperos twitch with a low whine, rumbling and inhuman. He nips without teeth along the sides of his dick, kisses each spine gently, taking the head back into his mouth and sucking gently while his tongue laves against the underside. He can’t get much further than about four inches, but he works over the rest with his hands- between Hesperos’ slick and his own saliva, there’s enough lubricant to work with. He loses himself in the motions, focusing on the way it makes his boyfriend shiver, breath coming short and quick. He makes such _fun_ noises. 

He’s not sure how long he works like that. He’s able to coax another half-inch in, still able to breathe- the problem is less with gagging and more with how far Sosna has to open his mouth, and he reaches that limit much faster than he’d like. His boyfriend’s dick is just that damn thick, one spine scraping against the roof of his mouth while he does what he can. His jaw aches from the girth of it, saliva running down his chin. Gentle hands knead the base, seeking out sensitive spines, trailing the seam of his sheath and pressing the pads of his fingers against it. 

There’s the natural lubrication, tacky and slick against his hands, and Sosna pulls away to ask for permission (and to collect himself, voice rough and jaw sore) before slipping one careful finger inside the sheath. It’s warm and slick and soft, he comes to find, and apparently quite sensitive as he probes around. Hesperos’ hips jerk up as he follows the very base of his dick inside the sheath, careful pressure along the sides and almost underneath. 

He takes the god back into his mouth, paying attention to the sheath and the area around it while he focuses on resuming the blowjob. He’s not really sure where the internal genitalia is, or if it even feels nice, but Hesperos lets out a strangled moan that’s definitely encouraging. He’s prepared this time when his boyfriend starts to tense, a low whine to try and warn him. 

He focuses his effort on the spade-like head, sucking against the tip and laving his tongue underneath the crown while he presses a little harder inside the sheath, feeling the way his muscles tense and ripple. 

Hesperos comes undone with a growl and somehow manages to keep his hips still, even if the rest of him isn’t. His tail lashes on the ground as his wings beat against the floor, hands clenched as he throws his head back. 

Sosna doesn’t pull away when the god peaks, throat working as he tries to swallow as much as he can. There’s immediately an overflow, spilling down his chin and onto his shirt. He sputters on a cough as he nearly chokes and has to pull away, one last stripe of hot come splashing across his cheek and over his mouth, musky and almost sweet while he pants for breath. 

Hesperos lifts his head, manages to sit up a little, breathing ragged as he comes back down. “Are you alright?” he rasps, and Sosna can only imagine the worried expression he must be wearing.

“I’m great, love,” he laughs, leaning down to press his cheek affectionately into downy feathers. He wants to clean up a little, sure, but he’s not going to miss a minute of snuggling close to his god. Hesperos doesn’t even complain about the smeared mess across his stomach.


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sosna thinks he's finally ready to get dicked down properly. 
> 
> The keyword here is _thinks_. If only it were that simple.

Tying the towel around his hips, Sosna wipes some of the fog off the mirror and gives himself a sly grin. Today’s the day he’s gonna fuck Hesperos or die trying. They’ve been working up slowly, thanks to a nice set of training toys he found online, and his boyfriend has been more than happy to help.

It’s not really necessary, but the towel helps him pretend he has a sliver of modesty. Not like he’s spent a week with varying-sized toys up his ass to prepare for this, and not like he spent the last twenty minutes cleaning himself out and working himself open in the shower, thighs slick with lube. Not like he’s still half-hard as he dries himself off, jittery with anticipation. 

His skin is damp, wet hair coiled in a loose bun as he pads barefoot down the hallway. Hesperos is waiting in the living room- while most of the rooms are large enough already to accommodate his true form, this one was spacious and cozy, no risk of knocking anything over. He seems to have heard Sosna coming because he’s already looking up, his eyeless face tracking the human perfectly. It’s a little unsettling, even after all this time. He doesn’t pretend to understand it, but he knows Hesperos can see him, one way or another. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you to push yourself and get hurt,” the god stresses, but there’s a low rumble to his voice that betrays how interested he is. Sosna smiles warmly, leaning close to run his fingertips over Hesperos’ jaw, a delicate kiss to the top of one antler. 

“Of course, love. Would it be easier if I was on my knees, maybe?” He doesn’t really care what they do; he just wants to put his hands on the god before he vibrates out of his skin, trying to reassure his boyfriend how much he wants this without coming across as impatient. He’s _very_ impatient.

“Yes, but if I laid on my back, it would be easier for you to set the pace.” The god hesitates. “I don't want to hurt you by... moving too quickly, too soon.” His voice is noticeably strained, reservations flagging. Hesperos leans closer to him, tongue swiping over sharp teeth as his ears tilt back, an air of approval as he takes in the human’s flushed skin. 

Sosna’s heart skips a beat. He realizes suddenly that Hesp can smell his arousal, judging by the way he’s being sized up, and he offers a playful smile even as his face dusts pink. He could ride Hesperos, he was more than down for that.

“Do you want a towel or something to lay on?”

“I’m fine. I just want you,” Hesperos whines, and any ounce of hesitance evaporates. Sosna drops the towel, heart fluttering in his chest as the god rolls onto his back, tail squirming with excitement. He’s already getting hard, the alien head of his dick exposed with a bubble of precome dribbling down the shaft. Every second of anticipation has more of his length creeping out, but Sosna’s never been a patient person. 

He runs both hands down Hesperos’ stomach to the base of his dick, coaxing him to full arousal. Hesp nudges something towards him with one wing, and it takes a second to register the bottle of lubricant. Oh. A little extra won’t hurt, right? Sosna pours a generous amount into his cupped hand, giving it a second to warm up before slicking up his boyfriend’s dick. He’s already kinda prepared, but something tells him the more lube the better, and it only takes a few more strokes to unsheathe the whole thing. 

Sosna's still not feeling incredibly patient, so that's about as much warning as Hesperos gets before he's throwing one leg over his slender hip, hoisting himself up to sit on top of the god. 

"Are you good?" 

The eyeless god cranes his head up to stare at him, dick squirming against Sosna’s stomach with anticipation. “More than good,” he all but hisses, wings fanned wide on the ground, his secondary set of hands smoothing over the human’s calves. His voice is low and edging into inhuman territory, making the hairs on the back of Sosna’s neck stand up in a _very_ good way. 

The human leans forward, one hand carefully guiding the tip to prod against him, and he can't help the soft whine in his throat as he sinks down. Just the pressure of the tapered head against him leaves Sosna dizzy, but nothing compares to the sudden warmth as his body yields, accepting the intrusion in stops and starts.

He rolls his hips down experimentally, soft breathy noises with each movement. He thinks he's doing pretty alright, all things considered, pacing himself to move slowly, quarter inch by quarter inch, rocking back up before sinking even lower, his own dick bobbing against his stomach. 

It starts to hurt a little, but it’s a good pain. It’s a delicious ache that none of the toys have prepared him for, an insistent stretch that leaves his legs weak. He already feels so full. He turns to look down at his boyfriend with a flustered grin, a dark flush to his cheeks. "Enjoying the show?"

Hesperos rumbles in agreement, muscles tensing as he tries to hold still. Leaning as far forward as he dares, Sosna takes the god's hands, dragging clawed digits to his own hips so he doesn't have to focus so hard on balancing. It's getting hard to focus in general, if he's being honest, from the slow, consistent rhythm to the tiny desperate noises Hesperos is making whenever his human moves. It feels nice. Hesp seems to agree, which is a slight problem. 

Sosna shrieks when the god’s hips accidentally twitch- it’s not much, but the sheer size difference means an extra inch or two he wasn’t expecting, feeling like he’s being split in two. Effectively skewered, his legs shake from the effort of holding himself up, from the spike of pain that melts so quickly into pleasure. 

“H- Holy shit," he wheezes, trying to get used to the feeling. "I'm good, it's okay," he's quick to reassure the anxious god, "just- fuck- give me a minute?" 

He’s still for a long moment before very slowly trying to lift himself a little higher, but it doesn’t get very far. He freezes with a sharp gasp pulled from his chest. 

The spines. Right. He makes a very indignant sound that trickles off into a laugh, and then a whine, because he's not sure if it's more pleasure or pain at this point but god, he's feeling a lot of it. He didn’t forget about the spines lining Hesperos’s dick, but he didn’t necessarily realize each one would catch on his rim, scrape agonizingly well inside of him with every breath, every involuntary twitch and clench. They also made it a lot more painful to try and pull himself off. 

He wriggles his hips a little, trying to work the last inch or so in with agonizingly-slow movements. It takes a while, spines slipping inside of him with sudden bursts of pleasure that offsets the ache radiating through his hips. Sosna is ridiculously proud of himself when he manages to bottom out, thighs shaking where they brush Hesperos’ sides, and his victorious laugh trails off into a squeak.

"Oh," he murmurs, hesitantly touching the taut skin of his stomach, the soft curve that shouldn’t be there. Oh. Okay. Wow. That was very much his boyfriend’s dick pressing against his abdomen, twitching with his tiny movements. It wasn’t grotesque, but it was still a little alarming to see how far up it reached, a few inches shy of the bottom of his ribcage. Sosna just breathes for a second with his head tipped back, trying to get used to the feeling, slightly mesmerized by the firm distention under his skin. 

_Inside_ of him. 

“Sosna-“ 

“I’m okay, I promise,” he immediately breathes, even though the tremble in his voice definitely has to be noticeable. He’s not sure how long he zoned out, lost in the feeling washing over him. Long enough for Hesperos to worry. Or maybe he was still worried after nearly splitting him open. 

“There’s nothing wrong with stopping,” Hesperos notes softly, claws scraping feather-light over his thighs. Sosna lets out a soft noise, unsure and shivery. Even just the rumble of his voice is a low vibration straight through his bones, leaving him liquified and desperate. 

Maybe this was a little much. Sosna makes a soft whimpering noise, trembling as the primary feathers of one wing trace so lightly over his skin. 

“Y-yeah,” he breathes, head tipped straight back. He takes another shallow breath, unconsciously tugging on the downy fluff between his fingers as he shifts. Tries to get his wobbly knees underneath himself even though he might be able to feel every ridge and spine and dip studded along the length inside him. 

“Just lemme... nnn- hhah-“ Sosna cuts himself off, a choked whine as he slips a bit further down. It hurts. Fuck, it hurts, but he likes it. He shakes a little harder, not sure if he wants to press into the overwhelming sensation or try to pull away. Hesperos can definitely feel his hesitation, the way he pushes back a little and rocks down.

Careful, so careful, Hesperos pulls the human down firmly and grinds into him in a way that has him seeing stars, a constant pressure against his prostate that robs him of any sound. There isn’t even any thrusting involved- too worried about how tiny his lover is while he’s like this, the god would never dare. But the slow rock of his body and the overwhelming stretch is enough to sear right through him, for Sosna to come with a breathless yelp as he spasms, held in place so he doesn’t hurt himself. 

The human nearly tears out a handful of feathers as he goes rigid, shuddering apart from the sensation, the stretch and the fullness and the spine rubbing right against his sweet spot. He all but sobs as it’s drawn out, a cresting pleasure that’s threatening to drown him, and distantly he can feel tears in his eyes from the intensity of it all.

But it stops, eventually. Hesperos eases his grip and lets Sosna slump forward, still sitting up but almost entirely supported by strong wings. After he can collect himself the tiniest bit, trembling and oversensitive with every breath, Sosna tries to get his legs underneath him and whimpers pathetically when he can’t. 

Hesperos still hasn’t come but eases him off regardless- he doesn’t have a human face but Sosna can *feel* his wince at the sharp cry his tiny human makes, already aching and tender. Lube runs down his legs, scraped out by the flexible spines, and the emptiness left inside him feels foreign. 

Hesp just sets him down gently and wraps him up gently in the warmth of his wings, tucked against the downy feathers of his chest. Sosna feels like a mess, aching and sweaty, streaked in come and lube, but his boyfriend doesn’t care in the slightest. 

He knows that he’s going to be sore tomorrow. He’s fine- insists over and over again, even though it’s sweet the god is so worried about him, worried he hurt him. They have a long talk when Sosna’s a little more coherent, enough time to be reassured that really, it’s okay. He’ll be sore for a while but he’s not actually hurt, it was just a lot more than he was expecting. How he feels guilty that Hesperos didn’t get to finish- to that, the god gives him one brilliant green wink and reminds him there will definitely be another chance in the near future.


End file.
